Pocketfull Of Sunshine
by Trashlee
Summary: Puckleberry Drabbles! :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hey everyone, I'm doing a series of Puckleberry Dabbles. Promts are welcome. And reviews are always lovely :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Peter Pan, Disney.

**Pucky Pan**

Every year at 12:01am, on the 18th of December, a boy would appear at a young girls window. This has been an annual event since they were 6. The young boy would be carrying a sword, wearing a worn in green hat with a red feather, and have a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The girl would be placing her favourite video in the player, collecting snacks and holding her most treasured doll, Peter Pan.

It was a silly tradition they did every year since the girl turned 6 and her parents took her and her friend to Disney Land. The little boy and girl where entranced by the theme park, but instantly fell in love with Peter Pan. When the day was coming to a close they headed into the souvenir stand, her parents brought him the green hat and sword and brought her fairy wings and a green dress. As they were leaving that's when the boy spotted the stuffed Peter Pan doll and the video cassette sitting on the wall. He quickly made an excuse to go back into the shop and brought his best friend the doll and video. When he price was added up he realise that it would take away all of his pocket money, but he paid knowing that she's worth it.

Later on in night, they were sitting in the hotel room playing go fish.

"You have to stay away til 12!" the boy demanded.

"But I'm tired" the girl complained.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Oh a surprise?"

"Yeap, now keep playing"

When the clock struck 12:01 the boy walked over to the girl, kissed her on the cheek and told her Happy Birthday, and to close her eyes and hold out her hands, she complied.

"Happy Birthday" he said proudly.

She opened her eyes and saw the Peter Pan doll and the video. She start to tear up, and tackled the boy to the ground.

He surprised her a year later on her 7th birthday by appearing at her window, wearing a sword, the green hat and had a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you doing here? You will get in trouble" she told him, he just walked over to her TV, put the video in and lazed down on her bed waiting for her to join.

Later on that night, her father received a call from a very distressed mother asking if he knew where her son was. When the father walked to his daughters room he saw his daughter and her son cuddled on her bed in the cutest way possible.

"He's here, don't worry, he's safe, but I think we have a future wedding to plan" he told the mother and got a camera out to take a photo of the innocent children.

When she woke up, he was gone, she was tucked in bed with her Peter Pan doll next to her. She smiled and went downstairs to get her presents.

It became an annual thing him, showing up at her window, at 12:01 on her birthday.

The next time he surprised her was on her 15th birthday, it was their freshman year and he was a real ass to her, he was the first person to slushie her. She was pushing in the video when she heard a knock at her window, she walked over to find him staring at her, with the same green hat and sword, she let him in and walked over to her bed and jumped in. He silently walked over to her, took off his shoes and played down next to her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

It was three years later. She was looking at her clock, and on time as usual she heard the knock on her window. She let him in, he was still wearing the faded green cap, and the sword, and she was still holding her Peter Pan doll.

"Happy Birthday Princess" he told her kissing her forehead,

"Thankyou" she replied looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Rachel, I love you" he admitted, out of the blue surprising her.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glazed over. He started to jitter from nerves, he couldn't believe he just admitted his love for the girl, he has been in love with since he was 5.

"I love you too Noah" she finally replied smiling up at him. He returned the smile and captured her lips in a kiss.

He pulled out a piece of paper with her birthday present on it.

"Umm I drew this for you" he mumbled, handing the paper over.

Rachel noticed his blush as she opened the paper which turned out to be a drawing of Noah dressed up as Peter Pan and her as Tinkerbell. Underneath where the words _Pucky Pan & Tinkerberry._

Rachel cried and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It was the best birthday ever.


	2. True Colours

Puckleberry Drabbles

Prompt From LJ; We Fucked in your water heater closet, told you we'd try everywhere

Santana was pacing in front of a guilty looking Rachel and a smirking Puck. She stopped and stared at them, Rachel's hair was a mess, she was wearing a ripped shirt and had a massive bruise on her neck. Puck was shirtless, and had scratch marks all over his body. Both of their heads where down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed, making them both jump. "HAVING SEX IN MY BED? NEVER, DID I EVER THINK MOVING IN WITH RACHEL FRICKEN BERRY DID I EXPECT THIS!"

She pointed a finger at Rachel.

"I expected this from him, but you? Even when you got together I never thought this would happen" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Santana" Rachel muttered.

"SORRY? honey, sorry doesn't cut it, your buying me new sheets" She snapped back.

She heard Puck snickering. She turned to face him.

"You couldn't contain it to the bedroom, could you! I've caught you in the living room, shower, heck even the laundry, what is it with you!"

"We fucked in your water heater closet. Told you we'd try it everywhere." He told her.

"Ugh, You to are disgusting, I'm staying over Brit Brit's tonight, when I get home tomorrow I expect clean sheets Berry" She turned around, and Puck and Rachel left the room.

"I think she was mad" Puck spoke when they were back in Rachel's room.

"You think?" She questioned him. Sitting down on her bed. They sat in a comfortable silence, when they heard Santana.

"What did you nymphos do with my Cheerios uniform?"


End file.
